For example, this type of connector is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B, a female connector (connector) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mateable with and removable from a mating structure, which is formed on a battery body, along a mating direction. The mating structure is formed of a male terminal (pin contact) and a lock rib (lock housing) which are attached to an upper surface of the battery body. The connector comprises a housing and a female terminal (contact) held by the housing. The housing is provided with a bendable arm (resilient piece) having a lock projection. The bendable arm is provided on a periphery of the housing. The lock projection is supported to be movable in a lateral direction perpendicular to the mating direction. When the connector is mated with the mating structure, the lock projection is locked by the lock rib so that the connector is prevented from being unintentionally removed. The connector under a mated state, or the connector mated with the mating structure, can be removed from the mating structure by moving the lock rib toward the center of the housing in the lateral direction.